Light & Protecter Awaking
by Nai Light
Summary: when a young girl find herself in doom dimension she teams up with leonidas, sly and the brawlers. can she reclaim her lost memories and help stop a darkness from coming and engulfing the entire world in total darkness or will she fail. read to find out
1. Who i'm i and where i'm i

**NOTE:**** I don't own bakugan or digimon. just my oc's**

**Episode 1 you i'm i and where i'm i**

In another another world, a place where everything is dark no light is every seen. In the midest of the place a young girl is seen unconsious and in about ten minutesshe's seen moviengand about sixitey seconds. she bolted right up

" where i'm I" she thought as she looked around to find where she was

"can anybody hear me. please tell me where i'm!" she shouted. waiting for anybody to answer.

" the doom dimension where else" a sturn voice said

"huh?, where are you" she asked looking around for the person you said it

" look down here" the sturn voice said

looking down I saw nothing until my eyes caought sight of a small white sphere on the ground. looking at it it started to move around showing a small face

" hummm. you are you?" I asked

" i'm just a wandering soul, i'm haos Leonidas" he said

" that's a nice name" I said

" thank you, what about you girl" aske leonidas

" hummm. my name is..." thinking of what my name was I suddley had a flashed

(Flashback)

In a flashback. you could see six small girls playing in a neighborhood playground. one of them is a girl with long blonde hair with white skin and blue eyes staring up into the sky

" hey Sara"

the girl named Sara turned around to see a girl the same age as her with brown hair and green eyes standing behind her knowing her as Rai

" alright Rai i'm coming" Sara said

" well comeon" Rai said

" o.k coming" Sara replied

(End of Flahback)

" i'm Sara Light"

" well, ain't that a bright name " Leonidas said

seeing Leonidas I brought my hands together and cup him and brought him him up to my face

" hey, hey put me down" Leonidas said

seeing Leonidas getting a little mad at this I couldn't help but kiss him on the head

smoogh

" ehh, that's gross quiet it" Leonidas said

" sorry couldn't help it your so adorable" I said

"well stop now" Leonidas said

" o.k fine" letting Leonidas down. I started to stand up to my feet, I looked down to see what cloths I was wearing

looking down I saw I was wearing white shoes with yellow stripes and white pants with a white belt holding them up and haveing a white jacket with yellow in front and hveing white gloves with yellow on the end. raiseing my hand I could feel I had short hair.

"i'm going go right now, see you later Leonidas " looking down I saw a bag on the groud and knowing it must be mine I brought it up and put it over my back and started to walk.

it only been fifteen minutes that I walk and I couldn't tell how far I went but I just kept ongoing until I heard someone call my name

" Sara"

(Leonidas pov)

when I saw Sara leave I couldn't help but follow her knowing that she doesn't know munch about the doon diemension. so out of whatever I headed in the direction she went. it took fifteen minutes to find her, when I did I called out to her

(Sara pov)

" Sara"

turning around to see a white sphere coming my direction, when coming close I recnizied it as Leonidas

" Leonidas what you during here" asking when he came close

" I thought I might tag-anlong" Leonidas said

" why?" I asked. but I saw Leonidas land on my right shoulder

" do you always asked questions" Leonidas said

" not munch" I replied

" well comeon" Leonidas said

" o.k then"contiuing to walk, I could feel that me and Leonidas might make a great team

**Sara: when wakeing up in a place called the doom diemension and meeting haos Leonidas, I thought I was the only human here until I meant another here and hopeing he could give some answers here on this place. Bakugan brawl see you guys their**

* * *

><p><strong>First fanfi please review<strong>


	2. Sly

**Note: I don't own bakugan or digimon, just my oc's**

(Fyi, fogot to mention, set during Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Arc 2)

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2 Sly<strong>

It only been twentey hours, since me and Leonidas hve been walking. not stopping one bit and my feet were getting tired exexpt for Leonidas you just rode my shoulder the entire hasen't been long, when I spotted a pile of rocks to rest a bit.

" hey hey, why are we stopping" Leonidas asked. getting off my shoulder and hovering in front of me

" well, because my feet hurt from walking" strenching my feet I could feel them crack and relax

" so what, do you see me complaining" Leonidas said

" how can you complain you rode on my shoulder the entire way" I said

"huff fine" Leonidas said

with Leonidas defeated on this subject, I started to look back at the sky where my eyes saw only darkness with grey clouds forming not knowing munch why i'm here I just wish to know why. feeling my feet relax. I stood up and started to walk around with my eyes stareing back into the darkness of the sky but unforutely I somehow, never noticed a hole around here and ended up falling into it.

" Heck!, that really hurts" I said

" Hey Sara what you doing down there" Leonidas asked

" what you think, I fell through" I said

" don't you every look where your going" Leonidas said. coming down the hole he landed on my shoulder again

" Yes, do you always sound grouchy " I said

"humph"

" let's see if I can find something in my bag to light this place up "

bring my bag in front. I searched for anything to help me see in the dark, luckly enough I found a flashlight and bring it out and turning it on. I saw this place to be grey like above, contiueing to shine the light I started to see something move in the shadows and pointing the flashlight in the direction and I wish I didn't

" Awwww"

"Awwww"

" sorry did I scare you"

" oh no you just surprised me" I said. " my name is Sara Light, what yours"

" i'm Sly, nice to meet you" seeing him strech his hand for a hand shake. I did the same and looking at him move closely I noticed him to have grey skin, a black coat, pointed feet, grey pants, sharp nails, long black hair, and yellow cat eyes

" you too Sly" letting go of his hand." so just a random question are you human?" I asked

" well yes and no, i'm human but i'm alien. what about you" Sly said

" well, i'm hundred percent human and girl too"

" right about that your a girl and pretty too" Sly said

" oh thank you" I said blushing a little

" o.k are we done here?" Leonidas asked

" be a little patience, Leonidas" I said

" fine just hurry" Leonidas said

" wow, I didn't know you had a bakugan are you a brawler?" Sly asked

" a brawler?, hummm. what's that" I asked

" wait you don't know what brawler. but you have a bakugan" Sly said

" bakugan?"

" not that either but that's what Leonidas is " Sly said

" Leonidas is bakugan?" I asked

" well hello that's what i'm what you think that meant" Leonidas said

" hey cut me a break I don't know that munch, o.k" I said

" fine" Leonidas said

" hey Sly can you give me a little info" I asked

" sure. the first thing you need to know is that there are six attributes. Pyrus the fire attribut, Ventus the wind attribute, Aquas the water attribute, Subterra the ground attribute, Darkus the dark attribute, and Haos the light attribute" Sly said

" wow, Haos the light attirbute. that's what you are Leonidas" I said

" hey ain't that amazing. can we go already" Leonidas asked

" fine, hey Sly can you give me lift" I asked

" o.k ally-hop" Sly said. and hopeing out of the hole and before leaving I thought about haveing Sly tag-anlong going back to the hole I shouted

" hey Sly you want come anlong with me and Leonidas" I asked

" hummm. why " Sly asked

" well were looking for a way out you come if you want" I said

" oh, thank you. i'll come anlong" Sly said

" great, grab my hand and i'll pull you up" I said streching my hand for Sly to grab

" hey why you inviting him to follow?" Leonidas asked

" it seems right and besides he seems that he can help out" I said

" what every you say" Leonidas said

" o.k i'm ready Sara" Sly said

" o.k grab my hand " I said and felt his hand grab mine and began to pull him up until he was fully above the surface

" hey thanks for me to come anlong" Sly said

" no problem Sly, it nice to have you anlong " I said

" oh thank. comeon let's move" Sly said and started walking

" o.k wait up" I said, catching up to Sly. now haveing a new friend anlong I hope we could find a place out of here and maybe some more memories on why i'm here.

**Sara: now haveing a new friend anlong, we contiue our way to find a way out but i'm unsure if we can get out but i'm not getting up so easily, hope you stay tuned. bakugan brawl see you there. **

* * *

><p><strong>Please review.<strong>


	3. A way out

**Note: I don't own bakugan or digimon just my oc's **

( set during bakugan mechtanium surge arc 2)

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3 A way out <strong>

Now haveing Sly tag-anlong, me and Leonidas made our way through the vast place of doom dimension. In hope of finding a way out, still knowing that they maybe a way out and haveing that flashback when I meet Leonidas made me wonder something. we been walking for twenty hours and I suddley had another flashback.

(Flashback)

I could see myself at home in front of my computer when out of nowhere an egg started to come out of my computer and landing right into my hand

crack

the egg in my hands started to crack and the shell dissappering and leaving a small black thing with ears and yellow eyes staring at me.

(End of the Flashback)

now seeing this one made me wonder about an egg coming out of my computer and then hatching into small black thing this just kept me wondering about what more memories coming back.

" ugh!, this is to tireing" Sly said. sitting on the ground from walking

" what whiner you are" Leonidas said

" i'm not a whiner" Sly said

" well, don't whine" Leonidas replied, hovering in front of Sly

" hey watch it or i'll swart you like a fly" Sly said

" well, bring it on " Leonidas said tauting Sly

" would you two stop already" I said

" fine" both Leonidas & Sly said

russtling through my bag I found a chocolate candy bar and bring it out and tossing it towards Sly

" here this should help" I said. seeing him catch it with both hands

" huh?, what's this " Sly asked

" it's a candy bar, it should help you move. enjoy" I said

" oh thank you" Sly said. standing up and unwrapping the candy bar and starting munching on it

" comeon, let's move" I said

" o.k." Sly said

contuieing on I noticed Leonidas wasen't around until spotted him about ten feet away, walking in his direction with Sly following anlong.

" hey Leonidas what you doing" I asked

" shhh, stay quiet I think I hear voices" Leonidas said

" from where" I asked

" I think in that direction" Leonidas said

looking in direction I could see about six monsters standing in a circle and what I could make out was a man talking to them and out of nowhere a portal opean and all of them went through.

" what were they" I asked

" that's what bakugan look when their not in sphere form" Sly said. finishing off his candy

" but what their doing here" I asked

" this place is prison when you come you can never leave" Sly said

" huh, maybe getting out of here will be impossable " I said

" not really my child " a voice said

" huh?, you said that" I asked

" what you talking about Sara" Sly asked

" I heard a voice" I said

" what voice?" Leonidas asked

" I think I just imagined it" I said

" not quit my child" the voice said

" hummm. where are you" I asked. looking around to find the person but nothing just Sly and Leonidas

" i'm sorry my child I can't revel my self yet. but a small gift for you from me to you" the voice said

with the voice finishing a small sphere of light. holding my hands above it, it stated to fade with a card in it's place. looking at it, it had a blend of rainbow colors and before long the voice whispered to me saying to throw it into the air.

" Sara, where that card come from" Sly asked

" it's our ticket out of here" I replied

throwing the card in the air I saw giant portal open in the enormous sky of darkness

" hummm. Sara how are we going to reach up there" Sly asked

" I didn't think that through, did I " I said

" nope, but I have an idea" Sly said. seeing him go through a bag I haven't noticed and take out a small wrist band " here put this on" handing it to me I placed it on my right wrist.

" what's this surposed to do" I asked

" you used it to activate your ability cards for your bakugan" Sly said

hearing that I need a bakugan the only I knew was Leonidas and I wonder if he'll contiue to follow me

" hey Leonidas you want be my bakugan" I asked

"humph,why?" Leonidas asked

" well, your only bakugan I meet so why not. we might make a great team" I said

" humph, why not i'm in" Leonidas said. landing in my hand

" o.k, lets do it" I said

" ready" Leonidas replied

" bakugan brawl, bakugan stand. go haos Leonidas!" I said

throwing Leonidas and out popping is a white dragon with a purple belly, two horns on above his ears. one in middle of muzzle,three toes & three fingers, and a tail with an arrow point

" wow, your pretty Leonidas" I said

" humph whatever. comeon let's move" Leonidas said. putting his hand down, I climbed up sitting on his palm

" Sly hurry up" I said

" o.k coming aborde" Sly said. hopeing onto Leonidas palm

" o.k let's move" I said

" alright here we go" Leonidas said and took off into the air and into the portal.

now seeing us leaving this place I wonder what hold for us on the other side.

**Sara: coming out of the portal and into a place called bakugan city. thanks to Sly I ended up battling the number one me luck, bakugan brawl, see you there**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	4. Showdown bakugan city

**Note: I don't own bakugan or digimon, just my oc's**

**( set in bakugan mechtanium surge arc 2)**

**(set after Wiseman cometh & Mysterious bond)**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4 showdown bakugan city <strong>

Now leaving the doom dimension. me, Sly, and Leonidas made our way through the portal in hopes see what's beyond from where we came from.

" o.k, you two take it from here. I belive this is where I return back to sphere form" Leonidas said

" o.k" I said. feeling Leonidas hand dissapear under us, leaving me and Sly floating through which felt nice execpt for Sly you was falling behind

" hey Sly. try to keep up" I said. seeing him trying to catch up which wasn't going well

" easy for you to say" Sly said. " your acting like it's nothing" trying to catch up

" well it just does" I chuckled. " here let me give you a hand" slowing down enough for Sly to catch up when he did I grab his arm and we started to drift together.

" is that better" I asked

" munch" Sly replied

" o.k you two were almost reaching the end of this thing" Leonidas said. leading the way in front of them

" o.k" I replied. seeing us reach the end of this trip

coming out the portal and letting go of Sly's hand. I saw that we landed behind a building and looking up I saw the skies to be blue and white clouds forming there, compared to doom dimension. this place seems better more light shines here than there.

" wow, we made it here" I said. still staring off into the sky

" you said it" Sly replied

" lucky enough to land behind a building too. so no one could see Sly's ugly face" Leonidas said

" hey i'm not ugly" Sly replied

" have you look in a mirrior lately" Leonidas said

" well excuss me, watch this." Sly said. in a qurick minute Sly was in blended in colors of rainbow and after it he became different instead of his normal look. instead he has peach skin, a black jacket, grey pants, black & grey shoes and still haveing black hair and cat eyes " how about now"

" humph, still needs improvment" Leonidas replied

" why you" Sly said

" o.k guys enough" I said. reaching inside my bag seeing if I had some kind of hat, which in luck I found a grey brai and placed it on top of Sly's head which made him look better. " there that's better"

" oh, thank you" Sly said

" now you look like a girl" Leonidas replied. landing on my shoulder

" I do not" Sly said

" whatever you say" Leonidas replied.

" comeon guys let's explore around" I said and started to walk

" right behind you" Sly said

leaving around building we saw that this area was filled with kids and bakugan all together talking

" I wonder what this place is called" Sly asked

" I don't know a city with people and bakugan " I replied

" hummm. that makes sense" Sly said

" so what we going to do now" Leonidas asked

" I don't know I didn't think we get this far" I said

" I have an idea" Sly said " follow me ". and started off in front of us, following him until he came to a stop at a bench and sat next to him with him taking out a labtop and started to type something.

" now what you up to" I asked

" easy i'm looking for the top brawler for you to brawl" Sly said

" why?" I asked

" so you can start your brawl with top and show your brawling skills" Sly said

" skills.. I barely understand of haveing skills when I nevered brawled before" I said

" no worry I got it covered. and I already found the name of our oppnenet" Sly said

" wow. why not tell me" I asked

" all you need to know is that you will be battling" Sly said. putting away his labtop, he stood up and started to walk " follow me"

seeing him starting to walk off, I followed until he came to a stop in middle of this place and really got me worring

" why do I fell like it's going to go bad" Leonidas said

" you me both" I replied

" HEY DAN KUSO! COME OUT AND BRAWL!, UNLESS YOUR SCARED!" Sly shouted

" that was his plan, shouting" Leonidas said

" I belive so" I replied. looking around I saw a lot of people stareing at him with just made me feel imbarssent

* * *

><p>( Dan's pov)<p>

when this wired dude Wiseman came and started causeing trouble with the nonet bakugan from doom dimension and our friend Reptak you we also trying to find his missing partner Gunz. now me, Shun. and Marucho started to head to bakugan city and when coming, I started to hear someone shouting my name and asking for challenage when coming in view you's saying it I saw a boy with long black hair and grey brai and a girl you's just embarsst about it. and only way was to

" hey dude keep your yapping already" Dan yelled

* * *

><p>(Sara's pov)<p>

turning around I could see three boys standing there and hearing him stop shouting

" well, well Dan Kuso top brawler you finally came" Sly said

" well, it's better than hearing you shout for battle" Dan said

" oh, i'm not your opponet. she is" Sly said. pointing to me

" hummm. hello my name is Sara Light and sorry for my friend Sly, he's not munch normal you know" I said

" no problem. my name is Dan Kuso and these are my friends" Dan said. pointing to his friends

" my name is Shun Kazami" Shun said

" and i'm Marucho Marukura" Marucho said

" oh it's nice to meet you" I said

" well now we introduce eachother how about a brawl aganist Sara and you Dan" Sly said

" o.k why not, you up for it Sara" Dan asked

" huh?, why not your on" I said

" cool now follow me, so we can get the battle started" Dan said

following Dan and his friends to large building and giong in and entering through a door we found our self's in a large arena where all around kids cheering

" o.k this is where we be battling" Dan said

" o.k" I said

" alright, get ready it's about to begin" Dan said

" alright" I said. walking to the other side of this arena and seeing Dan stay where he is and he's friends to. Sly follwoed anlong with me to.

" o.k Sara good luck i'll be cheering for you on the side" Sly said. moving to the side

" thanks Sly" I said

" are you ready for this Sara" Leonidas asked

" yeah, just fine" I said. but sounding nervous inside

" hey Sara you ready" Dan yelled

" yay, i'm ready" I yelled back

" o.k let's do it" Dan said

**alright fans time to start a battle aganist Dan Kuso vs Sara Light. let the battle begin!. **

**" **alright let's go. bakugan brawl, baku sky raider jump!. go Pyrus Fusion Dragonid" Dan yelled

appering in a blaze of fire and coming out is a dragon just like Leonidas but haveing red skin and a v in front of his chest

" whoa he looks tough" I said

" he dosen't look that tough" Leonidas said

" are sure you want to do this" I asked

" hey don't count me weak. now let's go" Leonidas said

" o.k. bakugan brawl, bakugan stand. go Haos Leonidas!" I said

" ready Drago" Dan asked

" i'm. how about you Leonidas you ready" Drago asked

" sure, try not to go easy on me" Leonidas said

" fine, you can have the first move" Drago said

" humph, Sara" Leonidas said

" right. ability card activate, Alpha Blaster!" I yelled

" eat this" Leonidas said

" o.k let me top that. ability card activate, Fusion Shield!" Dan yelled

seeing Leonidas blast a beam from his mouth towards Drago only to be block by orvaule shape red sheild

" not bad Leonidas" Drago said

" you too" Leonidas said

" o.k try this. ability card activate, Dragon Overcannon!" Dan yelled

" o.k that the way you want to go than try this. ability card activate, Haos Sheild!" I yelled

a light mirrior sheild apperead blocking Drago's attack

" ain't this rundonet, Sara" Leonidas said

" fine. ability card activate. Haos Fierce Fury!" I yelled

" o.k that's going to be then. ability card activate, Dragon Trasher!" Dan yelled

Leonidas glowing yellow and Drago glowing red started to fight in firece combat. Leonidas was holding up but Drago was very tough on this combat and still holding up

" not bad skills Leonidas" Drago said

" you either" Leonidas said

" hey Sara your doing well in the battle" Dan yelled

" thanks Dan, you too" I yelled

" hey if your done chating I need a little help" Leonidas said

" right. ability card activate, Haos Blizzard!" I yelled

moveing in a circle Leonidas started to make hundred of small ice of light and hurling towards Drago which landed a direct hit

" hey Drago are you o.k" Dan asked

" just fine Daniel" Drago replied

" o.k than. ability card activate, Dragon Crasher!" Dan yelled

a red beam shout out of Drago's mouth hitting Leonidas right in chest knocking him down to ground on his back

" Leonidas, are you o.k" I asked. seeing him down on the ground

" yay, i'm fine" Leonidas said. standing up to his feet again

" good. ability card activate, Haos Clones!" I yelled

" try to find me, Drago" Leonidas said

" what?" Drago asked

in about a second leonidas was times ten clones of him makeing Drago confused on finding the real one

" hey Daniel a little help" Drago asked

" no problem, time to rid this clones. ability card activiate, Dragon Overcannon!" Dan yelled

a blast of energy hit all the clones but luckly enough Leonidas evaded the move and headed straight in air

" not so fast" Drago said

" ability card activate, Dragon Brust!" Dan yelled

"o.k try this . ability card activate, Haos Translucent plus Haos Blizzard!" I yelled

" get ready. now you see me now you don't" Leonidas said

in the air Leonidas turn invisable and Drago's attack failed and Leonidas used his Haos Blizzard which made another direct hit and make Drago confused on where he was. seeing this I used one last ability card and hopeing this would end this fight

" ability card activate, Alpha Blaster!" I yelled

turning back visable. Leonidas used his attack and blasted Drago down to the ground and then both Drago and Leonidas return to sphere form

**end of match. winner Sara Light!**

hearing that I won made feel happy. first brawl, first win and aganist the top brawler too it's was nice. turning around I could see Sly coming up

" Sara, you did first brawl and you won" Sly said

" thanks Sly it was kind of tough but I did it" Sara said. " how about you Leonidas. you happy about winning"

" humph, it's was fine" Leonidas said

" hey Sara" Dan said

turning around I saw Dan and his friends come up

" hey Dan" I said

" hey that was a pretty good brawl you did" Dan said

" oh thanks it was kind my first battle" I said

" wow, first brawl and you just fought like a pro. Sara" Marucho said

" thanks. I kind have to hand it to Dan and Drago they were pretty tough" I said

" not like you and Leonidas. you guys did pretty well too" Dan said

" yay, we kind of did" I said

" hey Sara I was wondering if you want join our team" Dan asked

" team?" I said

" yay, battle brawlers. we can use a new member on our team, so what you say" Dan said. streching his hand out

" sure" I said. grabbing Dan hand and shaking it in aggrement

" well cool welcome to our team. Sara" Dan said

" nice to be to Dan" I said.

**Sara: now joining the battle brawlers. everything seem fine until when I went to explore around the city I ended up battleing a brawler name Wiseman and his Darkuss bakugan trio, wish me luck. bakugan brawl see you guys there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


End file.
